


Hell is full.

by PikeletIngestor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikeletIngestor/pseuds/PikeletIngestor
Summary: In the wastelands of a world ravaged by war, a boy of 16 and his stepfather try their best to survive, when neither the beasts or people are a forgiving folk. (This is a characterization exercise, so criticism is appreciated.)





	Hell is full.

Things were looking up as Erik climbed out of a hatch into the Finnish snow, bag heavy with canned food and ammunition. In his pocket, he held a pistol, with several loose cartridges that jingled like keys as he pulled himself up into a standing position. It wasn't until he had brushed himself off that he noticed someone standing no more than 12 yards away, silently. The figure was wearing a fur coat that looked damaged and ineffective at preserving warmth. long blonde hair which draped out of the hood. "ah, Ari!" Erik called, recognizing the man standing before him who pulled down his hood. "You're back!" "Yep, well I don't have my rifle, so we best be coming back to the camp before anything comes along". A gunshot rings out nearby, and Ari turned pale. "This way, we have to put out the fire before they notice the smoke." They hurry along wordlessly as several more gunshots ring out. Erik noted that it was probably some bandits being attacked by the kävelijäs. The kävelijäs were corpses whose muscle tissue had been replaced by a by a coco bacillus simply referred to as walkers, or 'kävelijäs'. Things did not look nearly as good when they got back to camp. The kävelijäs had surrounded Ari's rifle, which lay against a tree. they were safe, for the most part. because the kävelijäs did not possess the body as much as puppet it, they could not see, only hear. Erik reached into his pocket to grab his parabellum pistol, but as he pushed into the cloth, the cartridges jingled. 


End file.
